


Memory

by Capucine



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some days that Susan remembers her first kiss. And others where she denies it existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

Prince Caspian.

The name was always on the tip of her tongue, like the taste in one's mouth before one put chocolate in. She could remember that she'd pressed her lips against his, and they were soft. He'd kissed back, and that was a thrill like she had never had.

But then she shook her head.

Her first kiss was Henry Brown. He bit his lips too much, so that they were annoying to kiss. It prickled a little, and he tried to put his tongue in her mouth, which made her back away sharply, fighting the urge to spit his taste out of her mouth.

But it was lovely. It had to be. Her first kiss, her first love... none of that Narnia nonsense. Sure, Henry had left her in the space of two days, but love was a whirlwind, here one day and gone the next. There was plenty of fish in the sea, as the saying went.

She didn't kiss Caspian first. He had never truly existed.


End file.
